


Roses And Wings

by BadLittleKittyKat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Caryl Love, F/M, McReedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, carol peletier - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, melissa mcbride - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLittleKittyKat/pseuds/BadLittleKittyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon has loved Carol Peletier from the first time he looked into those amazing blue eyes, but how to tell her? He has never been good with words, especially words from the heart. Then, on a run, he finds the perfect way to tell her, but how will she feel about a gift from the heart? Will she understand what it really means and if she does, will it mean anything to her?</p><p>This is just a light, fun little peek into Caryl....nothing heavy.</p><p> </p><p>This is for sheer fun, not profit. I own no part of these characters or their world. I just like to play in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses And Wings

Daryl found Carol standing in the open door of the cell Maggie shared with Glenn. He walked toward her, loving the easy sound of her laughter and the way she tossed her head as the laughter took control. She was giggling like a schoolgirl and Daryl smiled that quiet little smirk that only Carol could draw out of him. She had so much inside her yet to grieve, but it wasn't time to let it go. Eventually it would come, the grief, the pain and tears and Daryl would be there with her to see her through it, but till then he loved anything that brought laughter to her injured heart.

As he approached Maggie, who was still laughing at their shared joke, tilted her head in his direction and Carol turned to look at Daryl. 

"Maggie," he said and nodded in greeting.

"Daryl," she smiled back.

"Carol, I gotta talk ta ya....about...."

He paused and looked awkwardly at Maggie. 

"It's okay, you two. I have to go and look for Glenn, anyway. She's all yours, Daryl. Behave yourself," she said, wagging her finger playfully at an embarassed Daryl and grinning wickedly. She winked and went off to find her man.

Carol planted her hands on her hips and said, "Soooo....what's up, Daryl?"

She frowned, worried that he was going to tell her he was going on another run. The walker buildup outside the fence was heavier and more dangerous than she could remember and she was part of a crew scheduled to thin the walker numbers this morning. She didn't want Daryl, or anyone, to try to deal with that just for the sake of a run they could do later or even on another day.

"C'mon," he said gruffly in response and grasped her hand.

He led her down the hallway to her cell. She allowed him to pull her inside and waited as he shut the cell door. He straightened the blanket Carol had hung up for as much privacy as possible. It wasn't much, but some privacy was better than nothing.

What's with you today, Daryl? You okay?" she asked, noting the nervous way he was biting his lip.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice, not wanting anyone to hear him inside Carol's cell. Even during an apocalypse people still love their gossip. Some things never change. He led her to the wall furthest from the door and reached inside his shirt pocket, fumbling nervously as he tried to remove the object inside.

"Got ya somethin' on the last run. Thought ya'd like it 'cause it ain't somethin' ya need....just somethin' for fun. I don't know when your birthday is, so....I thought..."

His voice trailed off and he stared at the toes of his boots, too nervous to meet her eyes. He held it out for Carol to take, a nervous, hopeful expression on his face. She slid it from his fingers, pretending not to notice they were shaking slightly and examined it with curiosity. Daryl bringing her a gift. He didn't do it often. In fact, he'd only ever given her one gift before this....the Cherokee rose he'd brought to her when her Sophia was lost in the deep woods. To this day she'd never told him how important that rose was to her. He had no idea that she'd wrapped it in tissue paper and pressed it in a book of poetry Dale had given to her to preserve it. She still kept it buried deep in the bag she always carried with her.

It was obvious that Daryl wasn't very good at giftwrapping, but there was so much heart in that taped up mess Carol couldn't help but smile. She could see the effort he'd put into it, even topping it with a tiny pink bow. It looked perfect to her.

Well, ya gonna open it or just stare at it all the fool day?" Daryl growled softly.

"Open it, of course. I was just admiring your work," she grinned.

"Awwww....I ain't never been any good at stuff like that. My fingers are too big 'n' clumsy. Sorry it's such a mess."

It's perfect. I love it just the way it is."

"Yeah?"

His eyes were locked on her face, studying her expression, trying to read her thoughts. Except for the Cherokee rose, he had never given any woman a gift from the heart. He had never been so nervous.

"Yeah," she said and kissed his cheek.

Daryl felt his cheeks flush with heat. Carol had never kissed him except for that time at the farm when she was tending to his wounds. She'd kissed him to thank him for searching for Sophia. Not a romantic kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Daryl wasn't so sure about this one, though. He hoped he didn't look too ridiculous, blushing and waiting hopefully for her reaction to his gift. He was feeling pretty dumb right about now. Pretty damned dumb.

Carol peeled back the paper with its little pink bow, exposing a small gold velvet box. She tossed the paper onto the nearby bunk and opened the box.

"Ohhhh...." Carol breathed softly and her breath caught in her chest as she lifted out the loveliest necklace she'd ever seen. Maybe Daryl did know how much that little flower had meant to her after all, she thought as she stared at the little Cherokee rose dangling from its delicate silver chain. Beside it hung a pair of silver angel wings. She touched it delicately with one finger

"Roses 'n' wings," Daryl said. "You 'n' me."

Carol looked up into a pair of blue eyes staring intensely into her own, waiting for a yes or no. Demanding one.

"Yes," she whispered, because she didn't trust her voice not to break, but it broke anyway as she whispered, "You and me."

Daryl could breathe again and he took a deep, relaxed breath. She understood. He reached to pull Carol into his arms, feeling the curves of her slim body fit perfectly into the angles of his.

"Perfect," he thought and held Carol tighter. She couldn't see how Daryl was smiling as she cuddled closer into him.

"You 'n' me," he breathed in her ear and kissed her neck softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was no smut this time, but really, Guys, is that all you think about? LOL  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
